


Hiatus VII

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This isn’t you. Stiles, this isn’t you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus VII

His eyes are screwed shut but the stench of blood is thick in his nose and the back of his throat. It's so strong, he doubles over and dry heaves. He slowly begins to open his eyes and notices the ground is blindingly white and that his shoes are caked with mud and there's a set of footprints and blood leading away from him. He lifts his hands in front of his face and they're slick with red, hot blood. About fifty feet away, there's a form stumbling away from him. He can feel rage taking over and his legs begin moving, taking him closer and closer to whoever that person might be.

Stiles still feels sick, but can't control his body as he starts running at full speed. His thighs are burning and stinging as if he's been walking nonstop for days. In his head he's yelling at himself to stop. He's desperately crying out and he's afraid, he doesn't know what's happening but there's a part of himself that for an unknown reason wants to rip that person apart. He wants to feel their entrails slipping between his fingers, he wants nothing more than to see the life go out of their eyes.

The person is now at his feet, dragging his body away from Stiles. His heart drops as he realizes the person on the ground is Scott. He can see Scott is battered and bloody, and absolutely exhausted. Scott turns over on his back to look Stiles in the face. If he ever had a face, you wouldn't be able to tell from his current state. One of his eyes is swollen shut and there are multiple lacerations and bruises across his face, along with a large wound across his belly. Stiles wishes he could stop, he tries to force himself to look away from him. He never wanted to see Scott like that.

Scott has now given up. He's breathing hard and puts up his right hand in hopes of stopping Stiles. He cries out, _"This isn't you!"_ His voice breaks when he calls out his name, _"Stiles... This isn't you!"_ He keeps timidly repeating "please" over and over and over again in a way that makes Stiles' heart break.

Stiles screams at himself not to do it, to leave Scott alone, but his mind and his body are working as two separate entities right now. Scott screams as Stiles delivers what must have been the final blow.

 

He awakes with a loud gasp that also wakes up Scott. He's in his bedroom and has fully sweated through his shirt. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" He asks, thinking Stiles is hurt.

Stiles is completely bewildered and breathing erratically. His eyes are wide open, looking around his room but everything is in its right place, including Scott. He grabs Stiles' face and presses his forehead against his. "Come back to me. Come back to me," he whispers softly, trying to calm him down.

Stiles can't help the tears that come out and holds onto Scott like he may be taken away at any second. He openly weeps against Scott's shoulder while Scott shushes him and gently runs his hand over Stiles' hair.

"Whatever it was, it isn't real. It was just a dream. I'm real, I'm right here with you," Scott whispers and he, too, firmly holds onto Stiles.

They don't know if this nightmare was just the tip of the iceberg. Deaton had warned them they would never be the same after being submerged in the ice water, they just didn't know if the nightmares would get worse as time goes on. Scott tells Stiles to get some rest and they'll deal with things in the morning, but sleep would not come for either of them.


End file.
